All Time Lows
by RhiScissorhands
Summary: Bella has flown to Chicago to support her cousin Edward's band. She finds love with one of the members, but which one. All is not as it seems. . . Title by Hellogoodbye R&R. Not very good at summaries. ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie does, dammit. I would like to own Carlizzle and Jazzman ****though********.**

**A/N: NEW STORY WOOOOP!! I'm gonna leave everybody guessing about who Bella is gonna end up with and if any of you say Edward, you're deffo wrong because he is her cousin. I came up with this idea while listening to the song All Time Low by Hellogoodbye on the way home from dropping my friend home. Check the song out, it's awesome. Now, on with the story.**

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Chapter One – Or It's Just Vacation & We'll Soon Be Friends

BPOV

"Bella! Guess what?"  
"What, Edward?" I asked my cousin Edward. I was stuck here, in grotty little Forks, while he was in Chicago, doing God knows what.  
"You know my band, Bella?"  
"No, Edward."  
"Well, you know my friend Jasper?"  
"No Edward, I don't know your friend Jasper."  
"Yes, you do! You met him at my nineteenth birthday party last year! You know, tall, like 6'3'', Curly blonde hair, bluey-green eyes. Has a Texas accent." He said. My mind went back to Edward's party. I remembered a guy talking with Edward and I by the food table."  
"Oh, yes of course! I remember now. So, what about him?" I replied.  
"Well, he and I started a band not too long after my birthday."  
"Oh really? How come you never told me?" I asked, feigning hurt.  
"Well, we've only just started to get out of Jasper's garage. We're playing for a record company in a few weeks time and we wanted you to come down, to watch us with them. You are my favourite cousin after all."  
"I'm you're only cousin doofus." Good, for a smart kid, he sure is stupid at times.

That phone conversation was 2 weeks ago, and now I'm on a plane to Chicago. The pilot came on the intercom, saying to put our seat belts on as we were about to land. The plane landed with a 'thump' and pulled into the bay area.

I got off of the plane quite quickly. I got through customs and baggage in about 20 minutes, since I only had one suitcase. As I pulled into the arrivals waiting area, I scanned the crowd for my cousin. I spotted him and ran over.  
"Hiya Bells, long time no see!" He laughed, pulling me into a hug.  
"Christmas was the last time we saw each other." I replied, stepping away from him.

Edward was quite tall; I'd say about 6'1''. He had messy bronze coloured hair, which fell down to about just below his chin. His eyes were a bright, vivid Emerald green, a similar colour to the trees in Forks. His skin was a pale ivory, making his hair and eyes stand out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, his pair of beaten up converse and Iron Fist Rib Cage tee.

He picked up my suitcase and dragged it to his car, with me tripping along behind him. He put my bags in the trunk and opened my door for me. I thanked him and got in the car.  
"So you said that you had my accommodation sorted. So, where is it exactly?" I asked looking out the window. It was so different from Forks, Seattle even.  
"You will stay with me, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett."  
Sensing my confusion he added, "Carlisle and Emmett are the other members of the band. Carlisle is the lead singer and Emmett plays the drums, you'll meet them when we get there."  
We carried on in a comfortable silence and then Edward turned off the road we were currently driving along, into the driveway of a reasonably large house.

I got packed and settled in their guest room and Edward then took me on a tour of the house. We got to the lounge/living room and came across a huge bear like creature. I hid behind Edward and he laughed. He pulled me out from behind him and pushed me towards the bear like creature, who looked like a demonic version of the Joker **(A/N: Remember that Hayley?)**.  
"Bella, don't be so stupid. This is Emmett. Emmett, this is my cousin, Bella." So, the demonic Joker was Emmett. The demonic Joker pulled me into a Bear hug.  
"I have heard a lot about you, Bellsy Boo, and you're gonna be BBF!!" Emmett squawked. I detangled myself and stepped away, cringing slightly.  
"Uhh, thanks, Emmett. I would say the same but I only found out you existed today." I giggled. He feigned hurt.

We said our goodbyes to Emmett and carried on with the tour. We encountered Jasper in the kitchen, trying to make what seems to be a grilled cheese sandwich. I helped him out and made sure he wouldn't burn the house down. We came to the last stop on the tour, the study. Sitting in a leather chair reading Heavier Than Heaven **(A/N: Kurt Cobain biography by Charles R Cross. It's an awesome book!),** was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. I'm guessing that he was Carlisle.

He had shortish pale gold hair, which was in a messy disarray on top of his head. He had bright ocean blue eyes, which were focused on the pages of the book. His was about as tall as Edward, though he might of be an inch or two shorter, I couldn't really tell, since he was sitting down. He looked up to us and put a bookmark in his book. He came over to us and gave Edward a high five and pulled me into a hug.

There, in his arms, it felt right. I could feel the electricity between us. It felt like we were two pieces of a puzzle, we just fit together. He stepped away and said in a voice that was like velvet, with an English accent,  
"Hello, you must be Bella, the name fits my I say. My name is Carlisle, Edward has told me so much about you."  
I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All I could to do was shake my head like a Moron and blush uncontrollably. I think I'm in love. . .


End file.
